The Meadow Once Again
by xStayWithMe
Summary: Edward and Bella return to the meadow for the first time after Bella has become a vampire, and enjoy some old memories together. *fluff* Feedback appreciated.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. That right belongs with Stephenie Meyer only._

_--_

I walked in through the front door of my cottage, letting out a small sigh of contentment. This house never failed to please me. It was a sense of my sacred place, my very own peaceful, quiet home that I shared with Edward.

With my newfound sharp ears, I could hear Edward hurrying from out of his room. I had spend the day shopping with Alice, much to her pleasure, and most of the day was also spent away from Edward.

He came towards me, and he seemed to glow. He was just too flawless. I found the smile spread automatically across my face, and he returned it. Ah. My favorite crooked smile.

His arms wrapped securely around me, and he pressed his forehead against mine. I still couldn't get used to how he didn't feel so cold to me anymore. It was a pleasant feeling, us being matched up in almost every way possible.

"And how was your day?" His breath fanned across my face.

"Bearable." And I closed the small gap between us, pressing my lips to his. I hadn't had a kiss in almost twelve whole hours.

I started the kiss off nice and slow, and Edward was the one who began building it up, his right arm tightening around my waist, and the other tangled up in my silky hair. My arms were fastened tightly around his neck, and my whole body was pressed up against every inch of his. After a few long moments of this, Edward gently pulled away.

"I missed you," he whispered against my lips.

I smiled. "I missed you too. But we have the whole night left to enjoy ourselves."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "That, we do. But first, I was waiting for you to come home so I could take you somewhere."

I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion. "Take me somewhere? Where?"

Edward winked at me. "It's a surprise. Come with me." And he took my hand, leading me straight out the door.

I glanced at the clock before leaving. Almost eight. It was getting darker outside. I frowned. Edward knew I didn't like surprises. That was just one of those things that wasn't ever going to change about me. "Edward, seriously, where are we going?"

He chuckled at my impatient tone. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. And lighten up." He winked at me again, and said, "Come on, let's run." And with that, he streaked off through the woods.

I blinked for a second, staring in wonder after him before matching up with his pace. He was still faster than me, but he slowed down just a bit so that we were flying through at the same pace.

Then he stopped abruptly, and I followed suit. "What are you doing?"

Edward smiled at me. "Sorry about this, but I'm going to have to cover your eyes, okay?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't be like Alice. I won't look, okay?"

"I don't trust you." He tickled me playfully on the side, and then his smooth hand came to cover my eyes gently, and he took my hand and led me quickly and gently forward. "You'll like this."

"Will I?" I mumbled under my breath, and I heard him chuckle quietly.

He stopped walking, but his hand still covered my eyes. I heard him let out a breath. "It's been a while since we've been here." His voice was almost sad. His hand released me.

I sucked in a deep breath. We were standing in the meadow, our sacred place. We hadn't returned back here since I had been changed, so much had been going on.

The feeling that ran through me was overwhelming. It was a completely nostalgic place, and along with the underlying sadness that came with the memories, I felt the smile spread across my face. This was a great surprise.

The colors were so much brighter than I remembered it, with my sharp new eyes and senses. I could hear the lake just behind the trees running quietly. The peacefulness was too much. Edward and I were completely still. I couldn't even hear him breathing. I wasn't looking at him either. I was looking all around our meadow, taking it all in.

I realized that the sadness wasn't pure sadness, in the sense that I missed my human memories with Edward. Not at all. It was just crazy to be back in this same place, with our lives completely changed now, yet still together. As I knew we always would be.

But what a wonderful place to arrive to now. I reached out, and grabbed Edward's hand firmly, still not looking at him yet. I could already feel it – we would return to this meadow, as we used to frequently before and create new, fresh memories here.

I felt at home here, and I found it was easier for me to remember my vague, human memories when I was actually standing in the place that I had once been in my human form. I closed my eyes, listening to the quietness and the creek nearby. The memories flooded through my mind, and I felt like I might actually fall over from the power of it.

Edward and I first pledging our love to one another, the first time we had had more than just pure coincidental physical touch, exploring each other mentally, and afterwards, having our first kiss. I could feel the smile lightly spread across my face.

I finally opened my eyes, and turned my head slowly to look at Edward. I could tell he was going through the memories in his mind too. They were so much easier for him to remember – almost like it was yesterday.

Edward's eyes met mine, and he smiled at me gently. Without speaking, he took me over right to the spot we had once first sat, and lay down on his back, still holding my hand. I joined him.

We stared up at the sky together in silence. It was eight o' clock, but along with the darkness, there was still a faint, light pinkish glow, making the whole scene absolutely surreal.

Edward propped himself up on his elbow, and rolled over to face me. Our eyes bore into each other and he brought his face closer to mine. Just as our lips were about to meet, he whispered passionately, "I love you." And he crashed his lips into mine.

**I haven't really written in a while so I'm not as satisfied with this story as I am with the others. Reviews and suggestions on this story would really help out a ton. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
